Wanting to be Appreciated
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Latley Sharona's been feeling like a nothing to nobody. She decides to take some time off...New Chapter 3-8-04
1. Default Chapter

Author: Kiera Kay  
  
Title: Wanting to be appreciated  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (  
  
Introduction~ Dear Diary.  
  
*********************  
  
"Dear diary or journal or whatever this is...at the second, I don't really care. I know I'm not the kind of person who writes in a journal, but I really need to get this out and I don't know who to tell this to so I'm just gonna write it down. Lately I've been like.like a nothing. A nothing to nobody. No one appreciates me, not like they used to. Especially at work...it's all about Adrian. No one take my feelings into consideration. Adrian complains all day and then becomes a hero of San Francisco, and what do I get for helping him? A simple comment like, "Nice work Monk and Sharona." I'm basically useless. For once in my life I want to be the hero of the day, the one who solves a life-threatening crime. Like that's gonna happen anytime soon (sigh). I'm thinking about finding a new job, maybe moving for a year. I have no idea! Sharona~January 20th  
  
************************************************* 


	2. Cool off

Author: Kiera Kay  
  
Title: Wanting to be appreciated  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (  
  
Ch. 2.  
  
***********************  
  
Sharona entered Monk's house with a sigh.  
  
"Hi," she moaned throwing her keys hard on the oak wood table. She laid her head down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hello, you look tired," Monk commented pouring a cup a tea for himself.  
  
"I am," she mumbled  
  
Monk took a seat at the table, just sat there sipping his tea, reading the paper.  
  
"Gee, don't bother asking me for tea."  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Sharona?" He asked a quick second later glancing at her briefly.  
  
"Never mind," she sighed and got some for herself.  
  
"Sharona, my hair is getting lengthy again. You'll do my monthly haircut for Thursday ok?"  
  
That was it he just told her what to do. Cut my hair on Tuesday, get me coffee, buy me a new shirt. That was it. She couldn't take people bossing her around, telling her she had to do this and that on this day and that day!  
  
"That's it!" She screamed standing up, "I can't take people controlling my life, not appreciating my feelings and opinions anymore."  
  
She tried to calm down but she had lost her temper, something that doesn't happen very often...especially around Monk.  
  
"What are you saying?" Monk asked a little blurry on why she was shouting in the first place.  
  
"I'm saying," she said lowering her voice, "I'm taking some time off okay?" Sharona said grabbing her jacket and purse and slamming the door behind her. "Sharona!" Monk called out, one last time.  
  
"She shouted something about people not appreciating her and not considering her feelings. She just left, but I have no worries. She's done this two times before, I mean c'mon why not a third?" Monk spoke eagerly to Dr. Kroger.  
  
"Well, you seem confident. So you're saying that this time is just like the last time she left, fighting about the exact same thing?"  
  
"Well.......not exactly, I mean..........are you saying you don't think Sharona will come back?" Monk questioned.  
  
"I'm not saying it's for sure Adrian, I'm just saying there's always a chance."  
  
"What would I do if she didn't come back?" Monk asked worriedly.  
  
His doctor seemed to worry him sometimes but then he would always realize, it is just reality.  
  
"I don't know what you would do if she didn't come back, but maybe you should try to earn her trust back before it's too late," the doctor suggested.  
  
"What would I say?"  
  
"Say what you feel Adrian, it's as simple as that." 


	3. Best Friends

Ch. 3- Best Friends By: Kiera Kay  
  
A/N- This is just a lil story for fun hope you enjoy this chapter(!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
"So Monk, where's Sharona today?" Lieutenant Disher questioned placing folders on a nearby desk.  
  
"She said she needed some time off, no big deal, why are you making this a big deal?" Monk said half panicking half trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Oh, so she quit," Randy said. He loved pushing Monk's buttons.  
  
"No, she's taking some time off."  
  
"Okay," Randy said with a small chuckle. *************************************************************** Monk stayed at the office all day thinking about how he could gain Sharona's respect back. He could buy her things, maybe make her dinner. But as Dr. Kroger once said, "You can't regain a person with bribes." He though maybe should write down what to say so he grabbed a piece of paper and carefully stated writing...  
  
At Sharona's house the next morning  
  
"Bye mom, I'm going to school," Benjy yelled to his mom through the narrow hallway of his house. He heard a silent 'bye' and headed out the door. On his way out he ran into Monk.  
  
"Hi Mr. Monk," he said stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Hi, Benjy is your mom home?" he replied distracted...he almost sounded excited.  
  
"Yea, she's upstairs in her pajamas. She's been sorta depressed lately."  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm here." he whispered, "May I go see her?"  
  
"Mr. Monk, I think you're old enough to make that decision yourself."  
  
"Bye Benjy," Monk said walking through the doorway. He looked at his note cards that he scribbled thoughts onto and said them silently in his head, like he was practicing for something. He tiptoed upstairs and peeked through the crack in her doorway. He saw her sitting in her beanbag chair in the corner, reading something or the other. He pushed the door open with his finger. She did not look up, did not even move. She knew it was him.  
  
"Sharona can I come in?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yea," she whispered, taking a breath.  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
"You should be," she said, quickly glancing at him wickedly.  
  
"Sharona," he said taking a nearby chair and carefully placing it next to her. He sat down and continued his sentence.  
  
"I've done a lot of thinking about this for the past....well twenty-four hours, um...me and everyone else miss you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Lately I know it seems like everyone, especially me, hasn't taken your feeling into consideration." Sharona sat there quietly listening to what Monk had to say.  
  
"The truth is that your thoughts and concerns are important...I mean, look where it's gotten me... anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry, from now on you're as equal as the rest of us. Sharona, I can't afford to lose you. You're a great assist...partner," he said hoping that would change her mind and no surprise...it did. She knew he finally "got it" and she turned around and hugged him, just pulled him into her embrace.  
  
"Thank you Adrian," she said with a small tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," he said ensuring himself he was not going to lose his best friend.  
  
**************************END well hope you liked it and if you could review please!!!!!!! Plus I don't have any ideas for more stories at the moment so leave me some it would be so helpful!!!!! ~Kiera. 


End file.
